tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
Eve, labeled The Girl Next Door, was a member of Epic Winners, and the love interest of Adam. Info Eve is the main female protagonist, as she lasts the longest out of any female, and develops a love interest with Adam. Having somewhat of a vague personality, she is sweet and caring, but she is smart enough to know who is an enemy, and who is a friend. Before dating Adam, she was very confident and logical, but upon dating him, began to slowly become distracted from the game by him. After realizing he had cheated on her, she became more depressed at first, but eventually became her old self, and beat her arch enemy and polar opposite, Cleopatra. History She makes her debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes and is put in the Team Epic Winners for winning her battle against Adam. In the challenge, she is one of the people in her team to make it across the river, and is the last to do so. She is helped up by Adam, even though he was on the opposite team. In Wright Wing Brothers, she is paired up with Mr. T during the challenge. She wins after Mr. T's ethics of not wanting to hurt a woman gets over him, and he knocks himself out. Despite this, her team loses but she doesn't get the boot. In The Dynamic Do-Over, her hatred for Goku starts to blossom. He flirts with her all throughout the episode, angering both her and Adam. Her team wins after Marilyn Monroe is disqualified for wanting to have sex with Robin. Goku and Adam fight over her in Apoca-Rick. Challenge-wise, she takes out Michael Jordan when he, Bieber, and Master Chief were the last ones standing. Goku and Adam continue to fight over her in You Might Pass. Goku shows off to Eve and openly insults Adam. When Goku is disqualified and Peter claims that the team would have voted him anyway, Eve breaks it to him that she would have voted him out also. Eve praises Bob Ross and helps in the cooking in Cooking With Chemicals. She laughs hard at Cleopatra mistakenly saying Joan of Arc was a boy and falling for her. She is one of the people who last the longest in I'm Feeling Lucky, only being out from the challenge after Chuck Norris comes to get her. She agrees with everyone else on the team, save for Kanye West, to eliminate him. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, she helps the team get screwdrivers and tools. She and Adam start feeling the effect of the chemicals gone wrong in Cooking With Chemicals, with the effect of being attracted towards each other. She starts distrusting Cleopatra, and they begin to be enemies. She requests her room to be painted like the Garden of Eden, with lush flora everywhere and the sunset. She is annoyed by the fact that Goku returns as an intern in Shakespeare Dat Ass. In their team's play, she is a woman seeking help from detectives as a friend died after watching a comedy performance live the other night. She is the reason why Goku gave the team a 0/5 for the reason: "EVE SUCKS!" They win regardless. In Pretty the Fool, her relationship with Adam starts. In the challenge, she, along with the rest of her team, is shocked by the identity of Master Chief - who was really just Napoleon Dynamite in disguise. She rejoices when her team wins due to Mr. T quitting the competition. In High Heroes in a Half Shell, Zach Sherwin transfers Adam due to the lack of players on The Epic Winners, which she doesn't mind. She is pit against Napoleon Dynamite, and he (regretingly) punches her square in the face. She walks to Adam upset (and with a bloody nose) and despite his words, is immediately put in the infirmary. Her relationship with Adam becomes official in Avengers, where the two of them reveal their feelings towards each other, with Cleopatra watching. They are knocked down by Goku while he and Superman fight, however. Nevertheless, The Epic Winners win and she, Adam, Cleopatra, Hitler, Vader, and Capone, being the surviving members of The Epic Winners, go to the merge. In Mass Durbate, her relationship with Adam becomes well-established with them making out before the challenge. However, she eavesdrops on Adam and Cleopatra's conversation, where Cleopatra blackmails Adam to throwing a challenge and voting for himself. A lot is revealed during her interview with Barack Obama and Mitt Romney. She worked in the fields of the Garden of Eden. She initially went to the competition to prove she was an independent woman, but then it changed when she fell in love with Adam. She supports Adam. She and Adam contemplate on their relationship whilst looking for Neil deGrasse Tyson in Neil Before Me. Adam insists on finding Neil due to their friendship. They insist that they will make the final 2, and they take cover once a red dwarf comes to the island. In Shocking Truth, she gets her question wrong in the first round and is out from a challenge after thinking that Muhammad Ali starred in Space Jam. Muhammad Ali gets a question about her wrong (on who listened to a snake to eat a fruit they were forbidden to eat). She then learns that Adam kissed Cleopatra before the challenge in Mass Durbate, and begins to be confused and sad. In the end, she votes for Adam to take the barrel, which he does. In Russian Roulette, she still hasn't recovered over Adam's cheating, and lands on a tub of ice cream, which she eats with an accompanying spoon. She is kissed by Michael Jordan and she punches him in the face. Cleopatra throws a pineapple at her afterwards. She then gets a box of crackers. Her final spin makes her land on a challenge to tightrope across a lake. She rejects the challenge. In Parting the Competition, Eve makes an alliance with Napoleon Dynamite and Edgar Allan Poe to take out the four villains. In the challenge, she gets placed in the lead constantly, albeit in a tie with Cleopatra. When the sea splits, Cleopatra tries to sabotage the rest of the contestants, but she fails. Al Capone lands in her boat after being thrown off his, and the two of them win the challenge. She and Al Capone get invincibility. Justin Bieber agrees to vote Cleopatra off for she caused Bieber to be flushed beneath the sea during the challenge. They are successful in a 4:3 vote. Meanwhile in At Least Lee Tried, she climbs the tower along with Edgar Allan Poe and Napoleon Dynamite. When Bieber catches up with them, and Eve and Poe get separated from the two enemies, they try to make it up on their own. When Eve and Poe fall, Poe is saved but Eve lands near Thomas Edison's lab where she sees him experimenting on an already-cloned Goku. Thomas Edison instructs Clone Goku to take her out of the lab, and she is one of the first ones to make it to the top of the tower because of that. However, this doesn't affect the elimination as Al Capone has been too injured to continue. She, Dynamite, Vader, and Poe agree to vote Bieber out after hearing of a prophecy The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come said on No Shit, Sher-bot. She is almost caught by diMaggio, but then she quickly hides. She meets up with Vader, who are the only ones surviving, with Malfoy being the only robot left out to get them. Robo-Rogers saves Vader and Eve, and the two of them get immunity. They vote out Bieber as planned, but it is revealed that the elimination was fake, but nevertheless, Poe quits. In Tour de Chance, a moose goes into the house and Bieber is the only one attacked as the other three stand motionless and emotionless. During the challenge, she gets one of the bicycles and ties with Vader and Napoleon for first place in the race. In the baseball challenge, she gets one point for hitting the last ball. When Bieber refuses to be put in a barrel, she, Dynamite, Vader, and Luigi force Bieber into a barrel and into the water. Trivia *Eve makes it the furthest out of any female in Season 1. *Eve is the only character to fully appear in every single episode. **Darth Vader technically does as well, but he is not mentioned at all during Apoca-Rick. As well, though Napoleon Dynamite appears in every episode, he was disguised as Master Chief for almost the first half of Season 1. *Eve has the second/third most competition time of any character, at 21 episodes, after Master Chief/Napoleon Dynamite and Darth Vader/real Adolf Hitler, who are tied with 22. **If you are to count Darth Vader and Adolf Hitler, and Napoleon and Master Chief as separate characters, then she has the definite second most competition time out of anyone, with 21 episodes. *She is one of the two females to be involved with Adam’s love conflict, along with Cleopatra. *She is one of the three characters who could be counted as the series’ main protagonist, along with Napoleon Dynamite and Edgar Allan Poe. *She is one of the six contestants to get immunity or invincibility, along with Napoleon Dynamite (as Master Chief), Darth Vader, Justin Bieber, Neil deGrasse Tyson and Al Capone. She got hers in “Parting the Competition”. **This is unless you count Adam, as he could not be voted off in “High Heroes in a Half Shell” due to his recent team change, making Eve the 6/7th. ***Adam and Eve are the only couple to both have immunity at some point. Category:Season 1 Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Contestant Category:Post-Merge